


Не как в сказке

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - World without Magic, Drama, F/M, Occasionally violence, Romance, angst with happy ending, black sails au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Нью-Провиденс - не то место, где ждешь от судьбы приятных сюрпризов





	Не как в сказке

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2018. Беты greenmusik и Margarido.
> 
> Фик отсылает к английскому обычаю продажи жен , служившему своего рода бюджетным вариантом развода.

Мила приходит в таверну девчонки Гатри, когда дома становится совсем тошно. Румпель потом, конечно, будет упрекать её за лишние расходы с этим своим раздражающим видом жалкой собачонки. «Может, научишься наконец зарабатывать?» — огрызается обычно она, и, если ей везёт, на этом разговор заканчивается. Если нет, то Румпель принимается ныть, что на Нью-Провиденсе негде сбыть пряжу за приличные деньги — добыча с пиратских кораблей сбивает цены, — заниматься его ремеслом невыгодно, и всё, что они могут... «Ну так займись чем-нибудь другим! — не выдерживает порой Мила. — Господи, завербуйся, наконец, на пиратский корабль, чтобы тебя прирезали при абордаже! Сделай такую милость!» Впрочем, вслух желать мужу смерти она осмеливается, только если поблизости нету Бэя — ни к чему сыну слышать такие вещи. «Хотя, — тоскливо думает Мила, — он, верно, и так всё понимает». Бэй умный мальчик, а её перебранки с мужем длятся так давно — и так похожи одна на другую... Иногда Миле кажется, что она вовек не вырвется из этого заколдованного круга. Иногда — постоянно! — она жалеет, что не стала вдовой, когда на острове высадились испанцы. В этом весь Румпель — даже умереть не смог достойно. Она была бы свободна, делала бы что пожелает, а не что велит ей супружеский долг. Но её бесполезный муженёк жив — и слишком труслив, чтобы отдать богу душу, — и ей осталась только жизнь на развалинах, на этом чёртовом забытом Богом и лордами-собственниками острове.  
— Мне рома, — бросает Мила мелкую монету на стол. Пойло здесь лучше того самогона, которым угощал её надсмотрщик с близлежащей плантации (он все надеется, что она раздвинет перед ним ноги), но на самом деле ходит в таверну Мила не затем, чтобы напиться. Слева от неё пират — похоже, новичок в этих краях — жалуется, что эта Гатри ободрала его как липку, когда скупала товар. Капитан или квартирмейстер? По виду он больше похож на обычного торговца, перевозящего вино или сахар в трюмах корабля, чем на морского разбойника. Справа двое пиратов, оба в коже и металлических украшениях, увлечённо о чём-то спорят. Того гляди дойдёт до драки. Впрочем, драчунов охрана выпроваживает на улицу — пусть дырявят друг другу кишки и разбивают черепа где-нибудь в другом месте, коли охота, нечего свежевыдраенный пол кровью марать.  
В таверне, в потоках рома и табачного дыма, в разговорах о захваченной добыче, в непристойной брани пульсирует жизнь — та жизнь, которой Миле вовек не сыскать в её жалкой лачуге, похожей на пруд с мёртвой, стоячей водой. Пара порций рома — и ей начинает казаться, что эта жизнь, грубая, непристойная, горячая, как раскаленный на солнце песок, течет и для неё тоже. Очень скоро к ней подсаживается какой-то пират — Мила забывает его имя сразу же, как он его произносит, — и щедрой рукой подливает ей ещё и ещё рома за свои деньги. Потом он, конечно, захочет, чтобы она оплатила угощение натурой — откровенно говоря, тупо думает Мила, ей всё равно. Это даже не первый раз, когда походы в город заканчиваются вот так — торопливыми потными объятиями с почти незнакомцем. В памяти остаётся только пропитанное алкоголем дыхание любовника на один раз да загрубевшие руки, шарящие по её телу. Ей плевать. От прикосновений мужа Милу в последнее время передёргивает, и у них так давно ничего не было, что если она случайно понесет, то скрыть измену будет невозможно. Это её тоже не заботит. Румпель, верно, и так догадывается обо всём — должен, не может же он быть совсем глуп, — но слишком труслив, чтобы посмотреть правде в глаза.  
Она возвращается домой только утром.  
— Не хотела возвращаться по темноте, заночевала у подруги, — бросает Мила и падает в постель.  
— Дорогая, мы же волновались... — принимается тут же скулить её супруг.  
— Дай поспать, — прерывает его она и проваливается в сон.

***

Она впервые видит Киллиана Джонса в один из таких вечеров. Мила уже изрядно пьяна, а Киллиан сидит через стол от неё и рассказывает, как захватил корабль французской Ост-Индской компании у берегов Африки. Она слышала такие рассказы и раньше — здесь почти все любят прихвастнуть при случае, но в интонациях его голоса есть что-то завораживающее, и она старательно ловит каждое слово, доносящееся сквозь шум. Пират, который в этот вечер угощает её ромом — Джимми? Джереми? — Мила правда не помнит, — лапает её бедро под столом, и его рука продвигается все ближе к её укромному женскому местечку, но она, как загипнотизированная, может только слушать этот голос. Джимми или Джереми прямо в ухо шепчет ей, не пора ли, мол, красотка, удалиться куда-нибудь, где потише («Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо здесь», — хихикает он). И в этот момент Киллиан роняет, что надо бы пополнить команду, перед тем как они отчалят.  
Мила резко встаёт.  
В первый момент она сама не понимает, зачем это сделала — не из-за Джимми-Джереми же, хотя тот явно думает, что его воззвания были услышаны. Он выбирается из-за стола и за руку тянет её прочь, но Мила вырывается.  
Ноги сами несут её к его столу.  
— Эй, красавчик! — окликает она Киллиана. Он, похоже, не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. Сокомандник рядом с ним, хихикнув, толкает его в бок, указывая на Милу пальцем. Киллиан поднимает на неё глаза, и в груди что-то ёкает.  
— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — Он чуть удивлённо приподнимает брови. Позднее Мила думает, что в тот момент, верно, выглядела... странновато.  
— Не хочешь меня завербовать в команду? — Мила опирается на стол, её пошатывает.  
— Нет, милашка, — смеется Киллиан, — вряд ли ты будешь мне полезной.  
— Я много чего умею, — какого хрена Мила несет, она и сама не понимает. — Готовить, шить, стирать. Твоим людям не помешала бы хорошая прачка. Умею варить мыло и плести циновки из тростника. Ты, блядь, не представляешь, как много приходится делать самой в этой сраной дыре, — учитывая количество выпитого, излагает она на диво складно, даже ни разу не запнувшись.  
Вот теперь Киллиан по-настоящему озадачен. К нему, верно, не так часто набиваются в команду женщины из местных.  
— Крошка, я тебе верю, но на корабле женщинам не место.  
— А здесь, значит, место?! — возмущённо взвивается Мила. — Вот в этом всём дерьме, да?!  
— Эй, чё за херня, — возмущается Джимми-Джереми. — Это ж моя девочка, я её подцепил. А ну, пошли. — Он пытается тянуть её за рукав.  
— Отъебись, — отмахивается Мила. Она попадает рукой своему незадачливому кавалеру по лицу, ухитрившись одновременно порвать рукав.  
— Эй, ты что себе позволяешь, тупая сука! — Джимми хватает её за волосы, Мила бьёт его коленом в пах, промазывает, и то, что происходит дальше, вспоминается как череда криков и воплей, перемежаемая ударами — её и чужими.  
Следующее связное воспоминание — она стоит на коленях на земле, её рвет, с носа капает красным, перед глазами двоится.  
— Вот же блядь, — бормочет она.  
— Ты где живёшь? — Только сейчас она замечает, что Киллиан придерживает её за плечо. — Я провожу, сама ты сейчас не дойдёшь.  
«Бэй».  
— Я сама. — Мила пытается подняться, но земля под ногами ведёт себя странно.  
— Говорил же, — качает головой Киллиан.  
— Мне надо домой, к сыну, — пытается она объяснить ситуацию.  
— Далеко живёшь?  
— Там, — Мила неопределенно машет рукой куда-то в сторону центра острова. «Правда ведь, не дойду, блядь».  
— Ясно, — бормочет Киллиан. — Знаешь что, пошли-ка ко мне на корабль.  
Мила хохочет.  
— Вот же чокнутая баба, — бормочет Киллиан и бережно ставит её на ноги.

***

— Я тебе сразу понравилась? — допытывалась потом Мила. Не то чтобы ей это было так важно, но какая-то часть её — та, что еще верит в сказки, рассказанные бабкой у огня, — хочет, чтобы было именно так. Прямо как в сказках.  
— Почти, — дразнит её Киллиан.  
— Почти — это когда?  
— Ну...  
— Так когда?  
— Когда поставила тому парню фингал под глазом.  
— Я серьёзно! — возмущается Мила.  
— Люблю горячих женщин.  
— Да ладно тебе!  
— Правда-правда.  
— Значит, возьмёшь меня на корабль?  
— Нет, — уже вполне серьёзно качает головой Киллиан. — Не хочу, чтоб мои люди передрались из-за тебя.  
— Я им поводов не даю!  
— Когда долго в море, а добычи нет — повод не нужен.  
— Не могу больше здесь. — Мила садится в постели. Палатка Киллиана на берегу просторная, но ничего лишнего здесь нет — временное убежище, не настоящий дом. — Возвращаться каждый раз к нему, — она будто выплёвывает это слово, — до чего ж противно.  
— Так уходи от него. — Киллиан достаточно знает про её брак, чтобы не ревновать, и иногда Миле почти жаль, что он не видит в Румпеле соперника.  
— И куда я пойду? Ночевать в палатке на берегу? И что я скажу Бэю? — Сын наверняка всё знает, но открыто уйти от мужа до сих пор кажется Миле сродни преступлению. Пусть даже весь Нассау знает. Как будто она и так не грешница, на которой клейма негде ставить.  
— Могу купить тебе дом.  
— Здесь? — Большинство домов в Нассау не сильно лучше её лачуги, и строительством здесь не занимались уже несколько лет, но тревожит Милу не это.  
— Почему нет?  
Она ведь замужем, все знают — и будут смотреть на неё как на продажную женщину. Кто эти все, на которых Мила оглядывается, она сама не знает. Всем — в Нассау — и так ведь известно, кто её любовник. Киллиан, с тех пор как они познакомились, задаривает её подарками, но пока она живёт с Румпелем — это будто не по-настоящему ещё. Она даже брать деньги упорно отказывалась — может, она и распутная женщина, но не проститутка всё-таки, — пока Киллиан однажды не наорал на неё из-за этого. Только вот объяснить такое пополнение семейного бюджета оказалось непросто — пришлось наврать, что она устроилась на работу, помогать на кухне в таверне. В это, конечно, никто не поверил, зато у Бэя теперь новые башмаки и курточка. Мила с Киллианом не из-за денег, но ей нравится, что он умеет их добывать (и с легкостью тратит) — и она даже себе не может объяснить разницу.  
— Не хочу сидеть и ждать, когда ты вернёшься. Наждалась уже.  
Ей и в самом деле не нравится ожидание, но дома, с Бэем и мужем, она занимается тем же самым — ждёт новостей из Нассау, когда корабль Киллиана придёт в порт. Ходит то и дело в город под любым предлогом — с выдумкой про работу это стало легче, только вот краснеть приходится чаще обычного.  
Киллиан что-то обдумывает.  
— А если я на тебе женюсь?  
— Женишься? — Мила сначала не понимает. «Он же не Румпеля убить предлагает?»  
— Ну да. Выкуплю тебя у мужа, всё чин-чином, при свидетелях. — Киллиан чешет затылок. — Не знаю, как у вас тут эти дела обстряпывают. Мистера Нунана можно в свидетели позвать. Или оценщика.  
Мила смотрит на Киллиана, и ей жутко стыдно за мелькнувшую мысль. А ещё — за то, что сама не предложила. Это же ну... просто совсем, просто отвыкла она по-честному и вообще отвыкла от хороших вещей.  
— А на корабль возьмёшь? — «Да к лешему брак и Нунана с оценщиком, — мелькает вдруг шальная мысль, — согласится взять на корабль — так с ним уплыву».  
— Да вот же, заело тебя, женщина. — Киллиан возводит очи горе. — Подумаю.

***

Всё происходит в таверне Гатри — в Нассау почти все важные события случаются там. Свидетелями выступают мистер Нунан, хозяин борделя, и оценщик. Мисс Гатри слишком занята своей бухгалтерией, чтобы присутствовать, зато чернокожий управляющий, мистер Скотт, наблюдает за происходящим с галереи.  
Мила старается не думать о том, сколько препирательств с Румпелем пришлось вынести, прежде чем муженёк согласился прийти и подтвердить сделку. То, с каким упорством цеплялся он за их откровенно несчастливый брак, её озадачило — да что не так с этим человеком, и сам счастливым быть не умеет, и ей мешает. «Но подумай о Бэе», — ныл он. Как знал, чем посильнее достать.  
Бэй, к её удивлению, тоже пришёл. Миле от этого не по себе - вдруг сын скажет или сделает что-нибудь, от чего её решимость треснет по швам, но он всё больше молчит, а на Киллиана смотрит как-то странно — как будто не может решить, как к нему относиться.  
— Ты Бэй, да? — Киллиан приветственно хлопает парнишку по плечу. Они до того ни разу не разговаривали, осознает вдруг Мила.  
Сын молча кивает.  
— А я Киллиан. Новый муж твоей мамы. — «А он ведь не ожидал, что Бэй придёт, и ему тоже неловко».  
Бэй снова кивает и неловко пожимает протянутую Киллианом руку.  
— Ты это, заглядывай на мой корабль. Навигации научу и всему такому — в жизни пригодится.  
Бэй краснеет.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет он. То ли злится, то ли наоборот.  
«Пожалуйста, пусть они подружатся».  
— Нам пора домой, — встревает Румпель. Кругом уже начинают поднимать тосты, и кое-кто из команды Киллиана успел основательно упиться, так что, может, бывший муж со своим нытьём в кои-то веки и прав — скоро здесь такое начнется...  
— До скорого. — Мила обнимает сына, ероша ему волосы. — Буду заходить к вам.  
Бэй кивнул.  
— А ты теперь уплывешь отсюда? С ним? — Он кивает в сторону Киллиана.  
— Там посмотрим. — «Я бы хотела».  
— Ладно, — то ли смирился, то ли нет. «Вот бы он хоть чуток — хоть чуточку — за меня порадовался». Отчего-то это было важно — чтобы Бэй понимал, что ей так гораздо лучше. «Хоть кто-то из нас троих будет счастлив».

***

Люди Киллиана устраивают гулянку на берегу тем вечером. Выпивка рекой, девочки. Глядя, как разрезает темноту пламя костров, Мила ощущает странную пустоту в груди — не давящую, нет, но и облегчением это назвать было нельзя. Просто исчезло что-то, а новое ещё не появилось.  
«У меня теперь другая жизнь». Весь Нассау знал, что они с Киллианом любовники, но сделка, публично оглашённая в таверне, будто какую-то черту провела. Они теперь по правде муж и жена. Пусть не как в сказках, но хорошие вещи, видать, и впрямь иногда случаются — она успела отвыкнуть от этой мысли за годы прозябания в здешнем болоте, за все те пьяные вечера, которые не оканчивались ничем. Как будто брела-брела по колено грязи и вдруг выбралась на золотистый песок. Ощущение немного пугающее. И как жить с этим и что делать — не очень-то понятно.  
Киллиан обнимает её за талию.  
— Точно не жалеешь? Уж больно задумчива.  
Дразнится. Вот вечно он так.  
Она отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет, не жалею. — Может, ей и стыдно за кое-какие вещи, но жалеть о сделанном она точно не станет.  
«Разберёмся». 


End file.
